


Revenge

by SdSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SdSmith/pseuds/SdSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Severus have always had a love/hate relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

James stared across the Great Hall at Snivellus. He silently urged the black haired youth to look up at him. It seemed he didn't possess any psychic abilities though as the other kept his head down, eating his food almost shyly, like he was trying his best not to be noticed. James was jarred out of his thoughts by Lily who had touched his arm and was saying something about their upcoming Transfigurations exam. He turned his head, laughing at her concern and putting an arm around her. They finished their meal and left the hall, James never noticing the dark eyes that followed him from the room.

James kept watch over the shy Slytherin over the next few weeks, wondering at the feelings he was trying so hard to hide. He knew everyone expected him to ask Lily to marry him by the end of the year, but he wasn't so sure. She was beautiful and smart and funny, and would make a great wife, that was sure, but although he was sure he was in love with her, looking at her didn't make him burn like watching the black haired boy did. Of course he had to keep up appearances, so he teased him relentlessly, but oh how it hurt him when he saw the look on his face. He longed to touch that soft skin, to caress away the pained expression. Sometimes he wondered if his feelings were returned. He often caught a look on Severus' face that could only be described as hunger, but he was too afraid to take a chance. He knew that something had to give soon though surely Lily would start noticing something was wrong with him if he didn't get a grip.

It didn't take long for James to finally snap. In the end it was just a glance in a nearly deserted hallway that had him dragging the thin boy off to the nearest classroom. What followed was a mess of tongues and teeth, hands grasping, and nails digging into skin as the boys grappled with each other, landing hard on the stone floor as clothes were torn and discarded. It was desperate and harsh, and over way too soon. Laying there, panting in the afterglow, they caught each other's eyes as they realized just what had happened and the implications of it. Severus scrambled to find his clothing, trying to avoid James' gaze. James tried to reach out to him, to pull him over, but Snape was too fast, and left the room before any words could be uttered. As he dressed and got ready to leave the cold room he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. He knew that he had lost his chance and nothing he could do would ever make it right.

It wasn't long after that Sirius came up with his brilliant plan of putting Snape in the vicinity of Remus during his transformation. James tried to stop it, he really did, but he would never forget the look of pure hatred that came from the boy he loved. He tried to salvage his life after that; He proposed to Lily, and they were married shortly after graduation. Before long they were expecting and his wonderful Harry came into the world. His whole life changed at that moment, and he thought, finally, he would be able to forget his raven haired love.

In the end it was their happiness that was their undoing. How was he supposed to know that by giving Severus that one moment in time he would change the boy forever. Severus burned with lust for James, and after that one taste he knew that nothing else would ever satiate his hunger. Watching the happy couple from afar began to corrupt him. His lust burned his heart and before long he was left with nothing but hatred. It was only a matter of time before he joined the death eaters with one goal in mind: Revenge. He got his revenge when he gave the half heard prophecy to his lord, and before long the love of his life and his oldest friend were dead.


End file.
